Sorry Is The Hardest Word
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: A fight between the brothers ends the Wild Kratts and their bond as brothers! Chris joins forces with a new villain becoming the teams enemy! The villain has a secret plan to use the brothers to destroy each other will he succeed? Or will the brothers bond be strong enough to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry Is The Hardest Word:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The sun shone brightly through the canopy of trees, as he walked the forest path. He smiled to himself as he enjoyed the peace and quiet of the early evening; a gentle breeze ruffled his short, brown hair as he walked. He kept walking until he came to a small lake; he looked out across it shielding his brown eyes from the suns reflection off the water. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he opened his eyes again and suddenly felt like he was being _watched_. He looked around to once again find _nothing_! He ran his hands over his face, he sighed frustrated…this _feeling_ had been happening a lot; he didn't tell his friends about it not wanting them to think he was going crazy! As he sat on a rock, he began to wonder if maybe he was just overtired, and overworked; this _was_ his first break from his job in at least four months! His thoughts were interrupted by rustling behind him; he quickly stood as the person ran into the clearing almost tripping as they did, seeing him they stopped trying to catch their breath as they smiled.

"Hey bro!" His best friend and older brother said smiling.

"What's going on?" He asked confused as his brother looked behind him again.

"Going on? Nothing…why do you ask?" His brother answered smiling, turning to look behind him again. "That sun's really hot huh?" He asked shielding his blue eyes as he looked at him nervously. "We should go!"

"Why are you so jumpy? Did you do something?" He asked.

"What? _Me_? No, I…" His brother began, but a loud roar from the trees behind them cut him off they turned towards the noise.

"What did _you_ do?" He demanded.

"Okay, okay I _maybe_…sort of came across a _lion_!" His brother answered running a hand through his short, blond hair.

"You _what_?"

"We should _really_ go!" His brother said as he began to run.

"Again?" He yelled as he ran too.

They made it back to the safety of their camp outrunning the lion; they went inside and greeted their three friends he sat down exhausted.

"Hey did you two have a nice walk?" Their friend Koki asked smiling.

"It was great!" His brother answered smiling.

"Well now that _Double Trouble_ have returned we can eat dinner!" Their friend Aviva said.

"Did you guys have any adventures?" Their friend Jimmy asked.

"If you call almost getting eaten by a lion an adventure…then yeah we did!" He answered.

"What? Only the _Kratt_ brothers would go for an _innocent_ walk and end up running into a lion!" Aviva said smiling.

"Ah…only _Martin_ would do that! I was just an innocent victim in this story!" He said.

"Aw, come on bro! Chris we're Creature Adventurer's its what _we_ do!"

"No Martin! Its what _you_ do…again and again!" Chris answered.

"Sorry Chris, I…I never meant…"

"Yeah, I know! You never do!" Chris said sighing cutting Martin off. "Just forget about it okay? Let's eat, I'm starving!"

"You sure?" Martin asked.

"I'm sure! Come on its getting cold!" Chris said faking a smile.

**Meanwhile:**

The tall, muscular man sat at his computer a smile on his face that reached his green eyes; he ran a hand through his short, black hair as he sighed happily. He turned off his computer and went to his mini bar where he made himself a drink, the smile never leaving his face as he looked out the window. He had waited for this moment after months of watching, he had a plan, but to make sure it went exactly as he wanted it to he had to figure out a way around one, annoying, little problem! Unlike the many fools before him, he wouldn't go rushing into his plan unprepared; no, he'd do as much research as he could to make sure those little _tree huggers_ didn't interfere! He was a patient man and he needed all the patience he had for his intense research into the brothers. After learning all he needed through news reports and articles written on them he decided to do field research. So, he tracked them down and waited for them to leave their precious Tortuga unattended long enough to get a remote, mobile spy camera inside. He easily got it aboard and the first place he put it was the control room. From the comfort of his home he watched the five insects whenever he wanted. From watching them he soon realized that no plan; not even one of his own _genius_ ideas would work unless he somehow managed to destroy the bond they all shared! Of course since the brothers were the core of their little family, to destroy the Wild Kratts he had to first destroy the brothers bond! That was easier _said_, than _done_, an _incredibly hard_ task, but _not_ an impossible one! He decided to focus his attention on the brothers alone, soon deciding to focus more on the younger Kratt after realizing he wasn't too impressed with his brother's lack of responsibility. The days past and the cracks began to show; the younger Kratt was quick to keep his true feelings unknown to his _family_, but alone he revealed his true self. Now after months of waiting the time had come…tomorrow he'd make contact with Chris!

**The Next Day:**

After breakfast the next morning Chris decided to try and go exploring without Martin. It wasn't that he didn't love his brother, or want to be around him…it was just that trouble _always_ found Martin! Chris wasn't perfect, and Martin had to save his butt on more than one occasion, but the fact remained if there was _any_ kind of trouble to be found, Martin would find it! He hated thinking like that about Martin, but it was becoming too much; add on the fact that Chris had been feeling tired and bored with constantly saving an animal everyday with no end in sight all equalled a very unhappy Chris Kratt!

"Hey Chris, you up for another adventure today?" Martin asked coming into the control room. "I thought we…"

"I was on my way out actually!" Chris said cutting him off. "I'm going back to that lake we found yesterday and just relax, maybe go for a swim!"

"Oh? Well, I'll go get changed and…"

"Alone Martin! I was going to go _alone_!" Chris said cutting him off again.

"Oh…okay. I'll see you later then, have fun!" Martin said sadly as he quickly walked away, Chris sighed feeling like a jerk for what he had said.

"Damnit!" Chris whispered, he walked outside and headed for the lake. The whole way he replayed the scene with Martin over and over. He should have turned around, went back to the Tortuga, found Martin and apologized. He should have, but instead he was now standing in front of the lake angry that Martin made him feel guilty for wanting to be alone! He was tired of always having to be the responsible one; he _deserved_ to have fun too! Martin is the older brother, _he_ should be the responsible one, but instead it was _him_ having to make sure _Martin_ didn't get himself hurt! His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps behind him, instead of turning around he spoke thinking it was Martin.

"Martin I thought I told you I wanted to be _alone_?"

"You told _Martin_, but not _me_!" An unknown man spoke from behind him.

"Who are you?" Chris asked quickly turning around.

"Mr. Kratt allow me to introduce myself! I' am Xavier Brooks."

"How do you know my name?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Well Chris…may I call you Chris?" Xavier asked, Chris nodded. " As I was saying, I know all about you and your team through the many news reports done about the five of you!" Xavier half lied.

"So, what is it you want exactly?" Chris asked still unsure of the man or his motives.

"Well…you see young Christopher I'm here to help _you_!" Xavier answered.

"Help me? No offence Mr. Brooks, but…"

"Xavier, please!" Xavier interrupted.

"No offence Xavier, but how can you help me? I'm sorry you came out for nothing, I _don't_ need any help! Thank you though." Chris answered.

"Now _lying_ isn't very nice Chris!" Xavier said as he sat on a rock smiling.

"Look I told you, I _don't_ need any help; _especially_ from you! So you can go now, and leave me alone!" Chris said getting angry.

"I think you do, and you're just afraid to admit it!" Xavier taunted.

"You know _nothing_ about me!" Chris argued.

"I know more than you think!" Xavier said still smiling.

"Who are you? What is this huh? Some sick game?"

"I assure you this is no game! As for who I' am…lets just say I'm a new friend!"

"You…you know nothing about me! I'm done! You stay, I'll leave!" Chris said angrily as he turned to leave Xavier spoke stopping him.

"I know you're tired of being the good guy! I also know you're tired of your brother's constant mess up's and…"

"Shut up! Shut your mouth!" Chris demanded turning to face him.

"I'm right aren't I?" Xavier said as he stood.

"What do you want?" Chris asked tired of playing this game.

"I've come to give you a way out! I'm here to give you the chance you've been waiting for!" Xavier said smiling.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"The chance to join with me and become a _bad guy_!"

"I _knew_ it! You're just like all the others Xavier, when are you guys going to give up?"

"You're avoiding my offer Christopher!"

"And you're _insane_! So we're even!" Chris replied.

"Maybe, but that's not really relevant right now!" Xavier said.

"Let me guess…you want me to join you and help you carry out your pathetic plan to use animals somehow? Am I close?" Chris asked smirking.

"I' am! Interested?"

"Were all villains born stupid? Or do they teach you it in villain school?" Chris asked.

"Let me assure you of one thing Christopher…I'm far from stupid!" Xavier replied.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Chris asked his smile gone.

"You misunderstand me Christopher, I'm not here to threaten you or any of the usual clichéd villain tactics!" Xavier answered.

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"I'm here as I've clearly said before to offer you the chance to become a villain! Quit pretending, quit lying to yourself and become a bad guy!"

"You're funny you know that?" Chris said smiling.

"We'll see who has the last laugh! Think about what I said, I'll be around if you change your mind!" Xavier said as he walked away, Chris said nothing as he watched him leave.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Days Later:**

Xavier didn't give up, he wouldn't stop until his plan worked and Chris was by his side. Everyday for a week Xavier would find Chris by the lake and talk to him; of course Chris would blow him off pretending that he'd never even consider joining him. Xavier knew the truth though, he'd watch Chris and knew he was weakening he just had to be patient. He sat at his computer after once again speaking with Chris, he watched as he faked his interest in whatever his _loudmouthed_ brother was saying. He smiled as he thought about how _he'd_ be the only one to finally destroy the Wild Kratts, by turning brother against brother! He turned off his computer and got himself a drink before he went outside and sat. Even though Chris was weakening it wasn't fast enough, and he decided to try again the next day pushing harder than before hoping that it would finally be enough to bring Chris to the _dark side_!

**Meanwhile With Chris:**

He was only half listening to whatever Martin was talking about; he was like usual thinking of everything Xavier had said to him over the last week. Xavier was just like every other villain; he was _insane_ thinking he could rule the world with another pathetic plan involving animals…man it was getting tiring! Of course he had told Xavier that he was crazy and he'd _never_ even consider joining him; but then why hadn't he told anyone about Xavier? He of course had convinced himself in the beginning that it was because Xavier didn't pose any real threat…but now a week later he wasn't so sure! The more he thought about it the more Xavier made sense, the worst part about it was that he _should_ feel bad about wanting to join Xavier and betray his brother…but he _didn't_!

**The Next Day:**

Chris stood outside the Tortuga debating with himself about if he should go to the lake in hopes that Xavier was there, or stay at the Tortuga and continue living a fake life? He got his answer when he heard Aviva scold Martin for something he had done, and he took off to the lake. When he arrived Xavier wasn't there and Chris wondered if he had been there, but was already gone. He cursed under his breath; he turned to leave when Xavier appeared he smiled seeing Chris and spoke as he sat.

"Well Christopher? Have you given my offer anymore thought?"

"Go to hell!" Chris said flatly.

"Why are we still playing these games? Why can't you just accept my offer and join me…together we'll be _unstoppable_!" Xavier said smiling.

"Take your offer and…"

"Let me guess…you're _not_ joining me? You're staying with your brother am I right?"

"Wow! You're a genius!" Chris answered.

"Let me ask you a question…why?"

"Why what?" Chris asked.

"Why stay?"

"He's my _brother_!"

"So? How many times have _you_ had to fix _his_ mistakes? How many times have you been in danger because of his slacking off?" Xavier questioned.

"Shut up! You know _nothing_ about my brother or me! What's so great about being a bad guy anyway?" Chris demanded, he didn't know how Xavier knew so much about him, and it made him nervous but he'd never let Xavier know that.

"_Everything_! When you're bad you have no rules, no one telling you what to do, no boring routine!" Xavier said smiling.

"I…I can't leave my brother!" Chris said turning away.

"He doesn't care about you Chris!" Xavier pushed.

"_You_ do?" Chris yelled angrily turning back to face him.

"I maybe a stranger Chris, but _I_ noticed how unhappy you've been! Has your _precious_ big brother?" Xavier pushed. "You know where to find me if you choose to join the winning side!" Xavier said as he turned and walked away.

"Don't count on it!" Chris said, but there was no emotion behind it.

**Later:**

After leaving Chris, Xavier returned to his jet and couldn't help but smile knowing the younger Kratt had _finally_ broken! He knew he hadn't really succeeded until Chris was physically with him…but it was only a matter of time! He made himself a celebratory drink and sat at his computer turning it on. He watched Martin as he joked around making Aviva, Koki and Jimmy laugh; Chris wasn't back yet. He watched them oblivious to the fact that Chris had been pulling away which only made his pushing Chris to leave that much _easier_! He was actually surprised at how easy it had been, considering how close everyone thought they were. He watched as Chris returned and sat back as he enjoyed the break up of the _unbeatable_ Wild Kratts!

**With The Brothers:**

After Xavier left Chris sat by the lake for a few minutes thinking about everything he had told him over the last week and hated himself for even considering Xavier's offer. It was tempting, but he was a Wild Kratt, a good guy and his place was with his brother! He got up and walked back to the Tortuga, Xavier's words still playing in his head. He went inside to the control room and found Martin with the others; he smiled as he sat not really listening to their conversation until he heard Martin call his name.

"Yeah?" Chris answered.

"I was thinking we'd go exploring? Maybe check out that den we found yesterday?"

"You mean the one those cheetah's live in?" Chris asked.

"That's the one! So are you in?" Martin asked smiling.

"After almost being attacked by them yesterday…I'm going to have to say _no_!"

"What? Where's your sense of adventure bro?"

"My not wanting to die _beats_ my sense of adventure!" Chris answered a little annoyed.

"Since we've gotten here you've changed! You don't go exploring with me, and all you ever do is go to that damn lake!" Martin said frustrated.

"Maybe I'm just tired of risking my life everyday!" Chris answered.

"Fine! You know what…I'll go by myself; once again! See you later _bro_!" Martin said angrily as he left.

Later that evening the five of them were sitting in the control room doing work. Martin had been ignoring Chris since he had returned three hours ago and it was making Chris angry.

"Aviva would you ask Chris to hand me the info on cougars please?" Martin asked looking at her, acting like Chris wasn't even there.

"Ask me yourself!" Chris demanded angrily.

"I would, but I'm _not_ talking to you!" Martin answered looking at him.

"You just _did_!" Chris said smirking.

"Fine! Starting…_now_!" Martin said as he smirked back.

"This is so stupid!" Chris said angrily. "You're acting like a _child_!"

"I' am _not_!" Martin yelled getting angry too.

"When are you going to grow up?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I like to have to fun! Maybe I should be more boring like you, is that what you want?" Martin demanded.

"I' am _not_ boring! I just don't like having to risk my life everyday because _you_ always find someway to get us into trouble!"

"Really? I guess everyone can't be as _perfect_ as the _Great Chris Kratt_!" Martin yelled.

"I'm _so_ sick of this!" Chris yelled.

"Sick of what?" Martin asked.

"_Everything_! Maybe I should leave?" Chris threatened.

"You're going to quit being a Wild Kratt?" Martin asked shocked.

"I'm quitting _everything_! Being a Wild Kratt and…"

"And what?" Martin asked.

"And being your _brother_!" Chris finally said.

"Chris you don't mean that!" Aviva said trying to calm them down.

"Yes, I do! I'm leaving!"

"Chris please just…" Aviva began, but Martin cut her off.

"Save your breath Aviva! He's already made up his mind…let him go!"

"I'm out of here!" Chris yelled.

"Go! I _don't_ need you!" Martin yelled as Chris left without looking back.

"Martin you need to go after him!" Koki said.

"No! He wanted to go, just drop it alright? He's gone, and he's _not_ coming back!" Martin said as he left the room.

**With Chris:**

After the blow out with his brother Chris left the Tortuga with no real destination, and found himself at the lake. He paced angrily as he thought about what happened, he couldn't believe his brother tried to make _him_ out to be the bad guy! As soon as he thought that he remembered Xavier and decided since he couldn't go home he'd join Xavier like he wanted! If his own brother thought he was such a bad guy he might as well truly become one! The only problem was he had no idea where to find Xavier, he sat down on a rock. He thought about everything Xavier had said to him and suddenly remembered where Xavier's jet was, he got up and raced to it. Once he found the jet Chris suddenly felt wrong being there, and turned to leave, but stopped knowing that everything had changed and he no longer had a home at the Tortuga. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the jet and went to the door and knocked.

Seconds later Xavier opened it to find him; he of course knew he was coming, but pretended to be surprised to see him, he spoke.

"Christopher?"

"Xavier does the offer to join you still stand?" Chris asked.

"Decided to join the winning side did you?" Xavier taunted.

"Yes or no?" Chris demanded.

"Of course young Christopher, the offer still stands! May I ask what made you change your mind?" Xavier questioned, already knowing the answer.

"You were _right_ all along!" Chris answered sadly as they went inside.

"No matter Christopher, you're here now and from now on I'm the only family you need!" Xavier said as they sat.

"I'm so confused, you know? You're a stranger and yet somehow you know more about me than my own brother!" Chris said sighing sadly.

"Its late, have you had dinner?" Xavier asked pretending to care.

"No, I…I'm not hungry." Chris answered.

"You need to eat Christopher, come we'll have dinner and discuss our first evil plan!"

"Xavier just because I'm a bad guy…_wow_, that sounds so _weird_ to say!" Chris said smiling sadly. "Like I was saying, just because I'm bad doesn't mean I'll hurt innocent animals!" Chris said seriously.

"We'll discuss more over dinner! Come let's make a special _welcome home _dinner!" Xavier said smiling as he led the way to the kitchen. This was the first step in his plan to destroy the Wild Kratts, and once things were ready he'd move onto his second and _final_ step, doing what no one before has been able to do…crush the Wild Kratts like the _disgusting insects_ they are!

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**A Week Later:**

A week passed with no contact of any kind from Chris. Martin was crushed, his brother hated him and had left, he knew he wasn't perfect but was he _really_ as bad as Chris said? For the first couple of days after Chris left Martin stayed in his room, he didn't talk to the others and they were worried about him. Then two days later he came out; but he was different, he was cold, and whenever anyone tried to bring Chris up he'd snap at them refusing to talk about him. He threw himself into work, he no longer smiled or joked around and the others were even more worried.

**With Chris:**

After leaving the Tortuga and joining Xavier, Chris tried to forget his past and embrace his new _evil_ future. He tried to move on, but it felt wrong being with Xavier; he had only ever worked with his brother, they knew each other and how to work as a team, being with Xavier felt strange. The more he thought of Martin though the angrier he became and he used that to push himself when working with Xavier.

**Two Days Later:**

He wandered around in the grass looking for any sign of the lion pride that had been living there, but hadn't been able to find even _paw prints_. He continued walking until he heard a lion's angry roar from his left; he quickly rushed towards the noise and went into a clearing. He saw a large truck with cages already in the back holding the missing pride; he hid in the grass and watched as an unknown man locked a cage containing five cubs. As far as he could see there was only the guy, there didn't seem to be anyone else; but after years of doing this the one thing he learned about bad guys is to _always_ expect the unexpected! He took his Creature Pod out and called the Tortuga; this would be his first mission without Chris and he'd need all the help he could get if he was to be successful!

"What's going on MK?" Aviva asked as she answered his call.

"This!" Martin answered turning his pod around so they could see what was happening.

"Is that the missing pride?" Aviva asked.

"Yep! I need to know who he is and what he wants!"

"I'm on it MK!" Koki said typing things into her computer. "Okay, I have something. His name is Xavier Brooks, he's a very rich man, but not much is known about _how_ he got his money. He has no known associates, and is known for his quiet, but volatile personality!" Koki said.

"That's it?" Martin asked annoyed he had been hoping for something helpful. "Nothing about any of his past schemes? Trouble with the law? _Anything_ useful?" Martin asked.

"Nope, sorry MK!"

"_Great_!" He said sighing. "So, I'm basically going into this blind! Just what I like!"

"I know you're there Martin! I think its time for introductions, don't you think? Keep your little _toy_ on, I'd like your friends to meet me too!" Xavier said his back to Martin.

"How did you know I was here?" Martin asked as he came out into the clearing. "Are you _psychic_?"

"No, _he_ said you would come and where you'd hide." The man answered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Martin demanded.

"Ah, straight to the point! I like that, no wasted breath on useless chatter!"

"Then answer me!" Martin responded.

"Very well! My name is Xavier Brooks…but I'm sure your little friends already told you that, so I won't bore you with useless background filler!"

"Why are you here?" Martin asked.

"I'm here to capture powerful animals for my plan to take over the world! I of course began my adventure alone, but I have just acquired a _new_ partner!" Xavier said smiling.

"Partner? Who?" Martin demanded.

"Me!" Chris answered from behind Martin.

"Chris?" Martin asked shocked.

"Yes, young Chris is now my partner! It was his expertise that helped me capture these magnificent animals! He also knew you'd come and where you'd hide!" Xavier said proudly as he patted Chris on the back, Chris' eyes never left Martin.

"You lie! Chris wouldn't…"

"Believe it Martin! It's all _true_!" Chris said cutting Martin off.

"What's gotten into you? Did you hit your head?"

"No Martin I didn't! As for what's gotten into me…the truth! I'm tired of living a _lie_!"

"Lie? What are you talking about?" Martin asked confused.

"I'm talking about _finally_ doing what I want without being held back by _you_!" Chris answered. "All our lives _I've_ been the mature one, and I'm sick of constantly trying to keep you from getting hurt or killing your foolself!"

"So, you thought you'd help the first villain you came across?"

"You _still_ don't get it Martin! I joined Xavier because I'm done being a good guy! I have never felt more like myself, then I have since I joined Xavier! I've been feeling so bored and unhappy with life for so long and no one noticed; not even you Martin, my own _brother_! Xavier did though, he's a stranger and he knew more than you did about me!"

"So this is _your_ fault!" Martin said angrily looking at Xavier.

"No, Martin the only one to blame is…_you_! I'm through being a good guy, I'm through being a Wild Kratt, and most importantly I'm through being your brother!" Chris yelled.

"Chris you don't mean that?" Martin begged.

"The hell I don't!" He answered.

"Listen to reason, I…"

"Ha!" Chris began cutting Martin off. "That's funny, you _reasonable_!"

"I won't let you hurt animals Chris, brother or not!" Martin said.

"I'm _not_ hurting them!" Chris said.

"Oh really? So, capturing animals to use in some _sick_, _twisted_ plan isn't hurting them?"

"Stay out of my way Martin; I _don't_ want to hurt you!" Chris warned.

"Too late!"

"Come Chris, we have work to do." Xavier spoke.

"I'm _not_ letting you take the lions!" Martin said angrily clenching his fists.

"Don't make me do something _you'll_ regret Martin!" Chris answered.

"You're going to have to, cause I'm not letting you leave with them!"

"Damnit!" Chris yelled as he punched Martin knocking him to the ground, before he knelt by him and punched him two more times. "Stay down!"

"Come on Chris, lets go!" Xavier said gently.

Martin got up as they were loading the lions into the truck, Xavier got in the drivers seat while Chris looked at Martin before he spoke.

"Stay out of my way Martin!" He said before he got into the truck and they left.

Once gone Martin made his way back to the Tortuga, he couldn't believe what just happened…Chris had become his _enemy_! He went inside and was greeted by Aviva, Koki and Jimmy he met their eyes, but no one spoke. They had seen and heard everything and yet none of them could believe Chris had really become a bad guy! Martin sighed before he went to the control room, they followed and Aviva spoke gently.

"Martin we…"

"I'm going to go change and get cleaned up, then we'll start coming up with a plan to stop them!" Martin said cutting her off, he wiped his bloody nose with his sleeve.

"Martin do you…"

"Give me 10 minutes, start getting things ready." He said cutting her off again before he left.

He went to his room and quickly changed before he cleaned up his face, he then rejoined the others in the control room they had been talking quietly, but stopped when he joined them. He sat in his chair and began to talk avoiding their eyes, trying to hide the pain and betrayal he felt.

"So, we know Xavier is going after powerful creatures so that narrows down the list of…"

"Martin are you okay?" Aviva asked gently cutting him off.

"I'm _perfectly_ fine! Why wouldn't I be? As I was saying, we need to stop Xavier before…"

"It's a complete shock what happened! None of us can believe it happened!" Jimmy added again cutting Martin off.

"It did and we need to stop him before more innocent animals get hurt! We need to come up with a…"

"Its still too insane to think of him as our _enemy_ now!" Koki said sadly cutting Martin off for the third time making him angry.

"_ENOUGH_!" Martin yelled standing. "Just stop! I _don't_ need you to keep reminding me that my own _brother_ is a _traitor_! It changes nothing! Brother or not he's still hurting animals and needs to be stopped, and I will stop him with or without your help!" Martin yelled as he left the control room.

**With Chris:**

After their confrontation with Martin they went back to Xavier's jet, Chris had kept silent the entire way thinking of Martin. When they arrived they unloaded the lions before Chris sat by himself outside. He couldn't stop thinking of Martin and the hurt in his eyes that he had tried to hide, but Chris saw. Maybe it wasn't too late to fix things? If he let the lions go and went to the Tortuga and apologized…_maybe_ there was still a chance? He never noticed Xavier watching as he fought with himself until he joined him and spoke.

"Is everything alright Chris?"

"What? Oh…oh yeah, everything's fine!" Chris answered faking his smile.

"Christopher I thought we were family?" Xavier asked.

"We are…I _think_!" Chris answered.

"Then why are you lying to me?"

"I'm sorry, you're right! I was just thinking of what happened today. I just…I'm confused!" Chris answered sighing sadly.

"I think after what happened today with Martin things would be clear!"

"Easy for you to say…_you_ didn't just beat up _your_ brother!"

"It will get easier Christopher, I promise!" Xavier said smiling.

"I…I don't think I'll ever get used to hurting Martin!" Chris said sadly.

"Christopher did _he_ think about _you_ when he put your life in danger day after day?"

"No, but…"

"What about all the fights? The constant mess up's you had to deal with?"

"I guess so! I…I still…"

"Chris, he told you himself he doesn't need you remember? I took you in when you had no where to go without hesitation because I care about you!"

"You do?" Chris asked shocked.

"Of course I do, dear boy!" Xavier said patting his back. "You did well today my boy, your plan went _perfectly_!"

"I guess…I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head."

"Good idea, I'll have dinner waiting when you return." Xavier said smiling.

"Thanks!" Chris said as he left.

Chris walked with no destination until he found himself at the lake he first met Xavier at and sat on a rock. He was so confused, he felt torn _had_ he made the right decision? He sat by the lake thinking about Martin and Xavier. The longer he thought the more he remembered how tiring and frustrating life with Martin was; constantly fixing his mistakes, risking his life everyday because of Martin! Xavier was _right_, he had made the right choice by joining him and brother or not he wouldn't let Martin stand in his way!

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Days Later:**

After their first confrontation both Chris and Martin forced themselves to let go of the past and move on with their new lives apart. Chris began to enjoy being a bad guy, and was surprised at how good he was at it. Xavier made sure to constantly praise him for it, or remind him of how horrible life was with Martin. Meanwhile Martin found it hard at first to move on and carry on being a Wild Kratt without his brother, but he managed to do it by reminding himself that Chris had turned into a villain by his choice! As the days past there were other run-in's with each other, each time was always the same with Martin trying to stop Chris and Xavier from taking innocent animals. Sometimes they succeeded, other times they failed, but every time they faced each other both brothers hid their true feelings from each other using angry, hurtful words as a disguise. Afterwards the confrontations left the brothers hurt, angry and feeling alone; Xavier knew this and to keep Chris with him until his plan was successful he continued to fill his head with lies and hate for Martin and it worked making Chris sure he had made the right decision.

**Final Showdown:**

The days past and Xavier was growing tired of having to wait for the completion of his plan. He decided to push harder, and go on one final mission with Chris knowing Martin would come and when they faced each other it would be the last time! His plan was to get Chris to finish Martin off, then once he was out of the way he'd get rid of Chris as well and then there would be _nothing_ standing in his way! He went to the control room and found Chris looking out the window, Xavier spoke.

"There you are, I was looking for you!" Xavier said as he sat down.

"You were?" Chris asked as he turned around revealing his newest bruises on his face from his last fight with Martin. "Why?"

"Its time we go after one more animal before we leave the Savannah!"

"Le…leave?" Chris asked suddenly feeling fear at the thought.

"Yes, leave! There are many more animals out there to find!"

"Oh…yeah right! What animal are we going after this time?"

"Rhinos!"

"They _won't_ be easy to capture. They're really aggressive and territorial!" Chris said as he sat across from Xavier.

"That's why I left them for last!" Xavier said smiling. "So…are we able to capture them?"

"It'll be hard, but not impossible! We'll need to make sure our plan is solid before we go after them to avoid injuries to us and the rhinos!"

"Perfect! Let's go over our plan now!"

**With Martin:**

He sat outside trying to clear his head after yet _another_ fight with the team about Chris. He was tired, not just physically, but emotionally as well, he didn't need to be constantly reminded that his brother chose being a villain over _him_! He thought back to the last confrontation he had had with Chris, three days earlier and closed his eyes fighting the tears as he remembered every hurtful, angry word and every punch that connected with his brothers face. He sighed shakily when he heard his name, he opened his eyes and answered keeping his back to the person.

"What is it now Jimmy?"

"We have a problem?" Jimmy answered.

"What?"

"It's Xavier and…" Jimmy trailed off still unable to believe Chris was bad now. "They're after rhinos!"

"Rhinos?" Martin said standing. "Where are they?"

"Koki is getting their location now!"

"Come on let's go, I need to get ready!" Martin said as they went back inside.

**Confrontation Time:**

After coming up with a plan Xavier and Chris searched for rhinos and finally found two herds near each other, and took off to capture them. Once at the river Chris scanned the area from their truck with binoculars checking out the animals and landscape for potential spots Martin would choose to hide.

"Well?" Xavier asked.

"There's a herd of five rhinos and a baby, and the other herd has four and two babies. We'll go after the two males, it won't be easy, but if we follow our plan it'll work." Chris said as he sat down.

"What about Martin?"

"Martin will take cover in the grass closest to the river's edge."

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked.

"Positive! I know my brot…I know Martin!" Chris answered.

"Let's begin then, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's do this!" Chris said as they got out and began to get things ready.

After getting their location and getting ready Martin was ready to go stop Chris. Before he left he spoke to the team and it was decided that they would locate Xavier's jet and then free the animals. Martin then left and arrived 10 minutes after Xavier and Chris, after checking out the area he knew the grass closest to the river's edge would be the best place to hide, but he knew Chris would be expecting that. So he decided to hide in the tall grass by the truck instead, so he crept closer and hid waiting for the right moment to ambush them and end this once and for all! He watched as Xavier and Chris talked near the back of the truck going over their plan. He continued watching them and noticed Chris was leaving Xavier and heading towards the rhinos. He waited until he was gone before he snuck out, stood behind Xavier and spoke surprising him, he turned smiling.

"Well young Martin, it appears you decided to change things up!"

"It helps to know you're enemy!" Martin answered.

"Hmm…I suppose! As you can see we've decided to go after one more animal before we leave the Savannah!"

"Leave?" Martin asked feeling the same fear Chris had at the thought.

"There are many more animals left for us to capture! The sooner we leave the sooner we can put our plan into action!"

"Wherever you go I'll be there to stop you!" Martin said angrily.

"Oh Martin, always the optimist aren't you?" Xavier said smiling. "That's why it's so hard for me to prove you wrong!"

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked confused, never noticing Chris sneaking up behind him holding a large branch until he spoke.

"He's talking about _this_!" Chris said as Martin turned around only to get hit with the branch knocking him onto his back.

"Sibling rivalry is such a _bitch_!" Xavier taunted as Martin lay on the ground holding his wounded ribs, trying to catch his breath as Chris came closer.

"You know Martin, this would be so much easier if you just gave up and stayed out of my way!" Chris taunted.

"Screw you!" Martin said getting to his feet.

"Give up!" Chris yelled as he swung the branch at Martin, he moved at the last second and Chris missed his ribs, but caught him in the back.

Xavier sat on a rock and watched as Chris walked up to Martin again who lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. Chris stood over Martin as Martin rolled onto his back, Chris smiled as he raised the branch to hit him again. Neither of them were expecting Martin to get up off the ground and charge Chris knocking them both to the ground. Both were momentarily stunned by the impact, but recovered and went after the branch that Chris had lost in the fall. Martin reached it first and stood, he turned to his brother swinging the branch as he did and connected with his legs causing him to fall, Martin stood over him in the exact same way Chris had done to him and spoke.

"What was that about giving up? Oh, _yeah_! This would be so much easier if you just gave up!" Martin said smiling.

"Screw you!" Chris said copying what Martin had said to him.

Martin smiled as he swung the branch at his brother, but Chris rolled to the left and the branch just missed him. Chris rolled onto his back kicking his foot out knocking Martin onto his back losing the branch. Martin didn't have time to do anything as Chris attacked, he began to hit Martin, he fought back and managed to knock Chris off him. The fight went back and forth, they both gave and received hits, it was an even match since both knew the other so well. Despite his enjoyment at watching the brothers destroy each other Xavier grew tired of the fight and decided to make things easier for Chris. He stood up and found the branch they had used and snuck up behind Martin. He swung the branch connecting with Martin's back, as he fell Xavier swung again connecting with Martin's stomach, he dropped the branch and smiling helped Chris up as he spoke.

"Its time!"

"For…for what?" Chris asked confused as Martin struggled to stand, he only made it to his knees the pain too much.

"_Finish him_!" Xavier said as they looked at Martin.

"What?" Chris asked.

"End this Christopher! He's weak, hurt he's no match against you!" Xavier said smiling as he pushed Chris towards his brother. "Do it! Do it _now_!"

Chris then closed his eyes as he punched Martin in the face knocking him onto his side, he stood over his brother looking into his eyes.

"Finish him!" Xavier yelled.

"No!" Chris said angrily.

"What?"

"I _said_ no!" Chris answered turning to face Xavier, Chris went to speak again, but Martin's Creature Pod beeping cut him off.

"Martin? Martin are you there?" Aviva's voice spoke. "Martin if you can hear me I wanted to tell we found the jet and the animals have been all freed! We'll…" Aviva was cut off when Xavier found his dropped pod by a rock and stepped on it breaking it.

"It's _over_ Xavier! They found the animals, we lost!" Chris said as he turned to go to the truck, Xavier was furious and picked up the branch.

"CHRIS! BEHIND YOU!" Martin yelled seeing Xavier charge his brother.

Chris turned around to see Martin despite his injuries tackle Xavier, once on the ground Xavier quickly took control and hit Martin.

"Get off him!" Chris yelled pulling Xavier off his brother.

"This _isn't_ over _Wild Ratts_! I will have my revenge!" Xavier yelled as he ran for the truck, Chris chased after him, but Xavier reached the truck got in and drove away.

"Damnit!" Chris yelled kicking a rock, he turned back to Martin who was struggling to get to his feet. "Martin!" Chris said rushing to him.

"_Don't_ touch me!" Martin said angrily refusing Chris' help.

"You're hurt! Let me help…"

"I said _no_! I don't need your help!" Martin repeated.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help you to the Createrra!"

"No!" Martin yelled pulling away from Chris. "I'm fine!" He said as he tried walking to the jeep, but stumbled Chris caught him before he hit the ground.

Chris helped him to the Createrra, once there he got him in the passengers seat before he got in and drove back to the Tortuga, neither spoke the entire way back both lost in their thoughts. Once they arrived Aviva, Koki and Jimmy rushed outside they stopped seeing Chris get out of the jeep they looked at each other he spoke.

"Martin's hurt! Help me get him inside!" Chris said as Jimmy rushed to help.

"What happened? Where's Xavier?" Koki asked as they went inside.

"I'll explain once Martin's taken care of." Chris answered.

**Later:**

A couple of hours later both brothers were cleaned up, changed and their wounds tended to by Aviva and Koki. Martin had three broken ribs on top of his other injuries, which meant he was stuck in bed while they healed, he was sleeping so Chris took the time to talk to others, he held nothing back. He apologized hoping they'd accept it, but was fully prepared to handle it if they didn't. He was relieved though when all three accepted it and welcomed him back with hugs. He felt a little better knowing that, but talking to Martin _wouldn't_ be as easy. He went to his room and took a deep breath before going inside, he was relieved again to see he was still sleeping and he wouldn't have to face him. He felt like a _coward_, but he couldn't face Martin after all he had done to him. He turned to leave when he heard a groan from the bed, he kept his back to the bed as he heard Martin speak.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Martin demanded sitting up.

"I…I wanted to check on you first!" Chris answered turning around.

"I'm fine, so you can leave anytime now!" Martin said.

"I…I actually wanted to talk to you!" Chris said quietly.

"No!" Martin replied.

"No? You don't even know what I wanted to talk about!" Chris said a little annoyed.

"You're right! Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Martin asked.

"Us! What happened, I just wanted to…"

"No!" Martin repeated as he slowly got out of bed and stood using the bed for support, Chris watched as he slowly walked towards him.

"Why won't you just listen?" Chris asked frustrated.

"We have nothing to talk about! You made your choice and there's nothing to talk about! Now get out of my way!"

"Nope! I'm not moving until you talk to me!"

"Move!" Martin demanded.

"Move me!" Chris answered smirking as he crossed his arms and stood in the doorway.

"Fine!" Martin said as he reached out and tried to move Chris, but ended up hurting himself instead. "You _win_!" Martin said giving up as he went back to the bed and sat holding his ribs. "You want to talk…_talk_!"

"Martin, I…I _never_ wanted this to happen! I never wanted you to get hurt!" Chris said.

"Funny how things work out huh?" Martin said bitterly.

"Why are you making this _so_ hard?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry, let me make your life so much easier and I'll just shut up and suffer in silence!" Martin said angrily.

"I just have one question!" Chris said.

"What?"

"After all I said and did to you…why did you save me from Xavier?"

"You're my _brother_ Chris! No matter what happens _nothing_ will change that!" Martin said as he looked sadly at Chris.

"You should be _angry_ with me, _hate_ me!" Chris said shocked.

"You're right…I should! I should hate you…but I can't!" Martin answered.

"What? Why?" Chris asked confused.

"I can't because…you're my little brother!" Martin answered looking at him tears in his eyes, Chris just stood there starring back tears in his eyes too.

"I love you Martin!" Chris said as he hugged him tight.

"I love you too Chris!" Martin said as he held tight despite the pain.

"I'm sorry Martin for everything!" Chris began as he pulled away. "I didn't mean anything I said!"

"Yes you did Chris! You _never_ say something unless you mean it…but its okay." Martin said sighing. "You're right, I' am a screw up! I get distracted easily, and I…"

"Martin you're _not_ a screw up!" Chris said cutting him off.

"Its okay Chris, I'm a big boy I can handle the truth!" Martin reminded him. "I know I like to have fun and that usually leads to us getting into trouble…but I _never_ do it intentionally!"

"I know Martin, you're…you! I guess I was just too wrapped up in being the responsible one I forgot how to have fun! You're not perfect…but neither am I and you've always had my back when it counts!"

"I always will! Just like you have mine!" Martin answered. "I just don't understand why you turned to Xavier and a life of being bad? I thought you were happy and you loved saving animals?"

"I was…but I got tired of saving you from yourself, and of working non-stop to get rid of one villain only to have two more show up! He filled my head with things that made me feel like I was _finally_ in charge of my life again! It was stupid…_I_ was stupid to have listened!"

"Its _not_ stupid to want to feel happy! I'm sorry you feel…"

"_Felt_! I _felt_ that way!" Chris said cutting him off.

"I'm sorry you _felt_ that way! I wasn't much of a brother if I didn't notice how unhappy you were Chris and I'm sorry!"

"I' am too!" Chris said as they hugged again. "I guess we both need to work on things huh?" Chris said when they pulled away.

"Looks like it! Lets make a pact right here, right now to _never_ hold anything from the other! If one of us is unhappy with something we tell the other and fix it _together_!"

"Sounds good to me!" Chris agreed smiling. "You should rest, I'm going to go see what the others are up to." Chris said helping Martin back into bed. "I'll see you in a bit!" He said walking to the door.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris answered stopping at the door, he turned to face Martin.

"Its good to have you back!" Martin said smiling.

"Its good to _be_ back!" Chris said returning the smile. "Even though being bad was kind of fun!" Chris joked, Martin threw a pillow at him hitting him in the face both laughed as he spoke. "What was that for?"

"Just knocking some sense into you!" Martin said laughing, but was cut off by the pillow hitting him in the face.

"What do you know? It _worked_! Get some sleep!" Chris said laughing as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He stood leaning against the door smiling and sighed happily, he felt like a new person filled with a new energy and in a sick, twisted way he had to thank Xavier for it! If it hadn't been for Xavier doing what he did, this never would have happened and things would have ended differently. Xavier tried to destroy them, but in the end he only made them _stronger_! He was home where he belonged standing strong beside Martin, and there was nothing or no one that could tear them apart! They were a team, they were best friends, they were brothers!

**THE END!**


End file.
